magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo Magazine System Issue 1
This magazine was cover-dated October 1992 and cost £1.95 News Page 10 *Comical goings on: Cool World from Ocean *Super NES gets Sensible: Sensible Soccer Page 11 *More sword play: First Samurai from Kemco *Balding Brit to play Mario shocker: Bob Hoskins in Super Mario Bros. movie *North Star shines on Nintendo: Fist of the North Star for GB and SNES *New gear for yuppie gamesters: Nuby Gameboy accessories Page 12 *Streetfighting clone ahoy: Golden Fighter by Culture Brain *Damme 'n' blast: Universal Solider for Gameboy and SNES by Accolade *Manga machinations: Institute of Contemporary Arts Anime Festival Page 14 *Mario Paint: from Nintendo *Stroke of Genie-us: Game Genie for Gameboy from Hornby Page 15 *What a load of Phalanx: from Kemco *The machine that goes pang: Super Pang from Capcom *What a spin: Spindizzy Worlds from Ascii Page 17 *Super Nintendo Action Pack: SNES, Superscope, joypad and Scope 6 released in Autumn *Mindscape goodies: Battleship, Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves, Speedball 2, Prince of Persia, Xenon II: Megablast, and Miner 2049er (Game Boy), Gods, Wing Commander, and The Terminator (SNES) Regulars Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Editorial - 2 pages (6-7) Interaction - 8 pages (27-32,34-35) *Mailbag - 4 pages (28-31) *Fanzines - 1 page (32) *Q+A - 2 pages (34-35) Top 10 Charts - 2 pages (82-83) Questionaire - 2 page (92-93) Game Index - 8 pages (104-111) Features Final Fight vs Rival Turf - 1 page (71) Previews Lethal Weapon - SNES - 2 pages (94-95) Dropzone - NES - 1 page (98) Dinosaurs (Dinocity) - SNES - ⅔ page (99) Yoshi - NES - ⅓ page (99) Axelay - SNES - 1 page (100) Parodius - SNES - 1 page (101) RoboCop 3 - SNES - 1 page (102) Dragon's Lair - SNES - 1 page (103) Reviews Main Reviews Comments Super Mario Kart - 92% : A superb piece of software which is let down only by its lack of one-player lasting appeal - solo players be warned. But for those with plenty of friends, this is an unmissable game. Elite - 91% : A classic computer game makes the transition to the NES perfectly! A truly original game, Elite offers months of excitement packed gameplay. Batman: Return of the Joker - 78% : A good game, which although slick and playable, achieves nothing new and so renders itself immediately obsolete. Super Hunchback - 81% : A rather impressive, thoroughly polished but relatively simple platform romp. Certainly no hair-tugging challenge for master gamers, but full of humour and surprises to keep them happy, if not exactly stumped. Rival Turf - 48% : A dull, uninspired and stupidly easy beat 'em up. It might feature two-player action, but other than that Final Fight beats the pants off it. Final Fight - 92% : Possibly the best game of its kind on any console so far. The only superior beat 'em up is Streetfighter II. Legend of Zela: A Link to the Past - 96% : The best adventure you can get for any console. It's the bees knees, the cat's whiskers. It's the donkey's armpits - it's Zelda 3. Battletoads - 85% : With twelve big and varied levels to test your skills, Battletoads is a definite winner! Move over Turtles and make way for the new breed! Blues Brothers, The - 40% : Blues Bros is unappealing in almost every department, for platforms junkies and movie buffs alike. Game Styles: Sport - Julian Rignall - 2 pages (112-113) Tips Super Game Guide - 14 pages (37-42,44-48,50-52) *The Addams Family (SNES) - 5 pages (38-42) *F-Zero (SNES) - 5 pages (44-48) *Pilotwings (SNES) - 3 pages (50-52) Adverts Magazines *Match - 1 page (36) *Go - 2 pages (53,55) *Smash Hits - 2 pages (96-97) *Big! - 1 page (114) Games Capcom *Street Fighter 2 (SNES) - 2 pages (2-3) Imagineer *Populous, Kick Off (SNES) - 1 page (18) *Tip Off, Super Kick Off (Game Boy), Kick Off, Super Turrican, Elite (NES) - 1 page (19) Konami *Super Castlevania IV (SNES), Castlevania, Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (NES), The Castlevania Adventure (Game Boy) - 1 page (25) *Tiny Toon Adventures, Crackout, Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles II: The Arcade Game, Mission: Impossible, Konami Hyper Soccer (NES), Tiny Toon Adventures: Bab's Big Break, Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan, Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles II: Back From the Sewers, Probotector, Blades of Steel (Game Boy) - 1 page (67) Elite *Joe & Mac: Caveman Ninja (SNES) - 1 page (43) Ocean *Parasol Stars (NES, Game Boy) - 1 page (59) *Lemmings (NES, Game Boy) - 1 page (116) Peripherals *Game Commander (Joypad) - Imagineer - 1 page (13) *Game Genie - Hornby- 1 page (27) Toys *Toxic Crusaders - Bandai - 1 page (16) Other Credits Art Editor :Gary Harrod Deputy Editor :Steve Merrett Production Editor :Andy McVittie Senior Staff Writer :Radion Automatic Staff Writers :Rob Bright, Paul Davies, Gus Swan Contributor :Richard Leadbetter Designer :Fraser Gray Publishing Director :Graham Taylor External Links This issue is available at the Out of Print Archive Analysis Issue Index Nintendo Magazine System Issue 1 Nintendo Magazine System Issue 1 Nintendo Magazine System Issue 1